


PROLOGO - EDD²

by Asterous



Series: EDD² (Edd al cuadrado) [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterous/pseuds/Asterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfrentarse al hermano mayor de Eddy afecto a todos profundamente, especialmente a Edd. Al percatarse de todos los cambios en su entorno, sabe que su deber es encontrar las respuestas a cierta incógnitas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROLOGO - EDD²

PROLOGO

 

 

Nací en un lugar bastante alejado a lo que ahora denomino mi hogar, es lugar que solo lo recuerdo entre mis sueños. Ahora eso ya no importa porque toda mi realidad se sitúa en Peach Creek. Un lugar donde imagine que tendría una vida familiar y grandes amigos, lamentablemente solo pude obtener grandes amigos.

Durante los últimos años mis padres solo le comunicaban conmigo a través de notas. Pequeños papeles amarillos lleno de órdenes, palabras de amor y sentimientos mediocres. Y como buen hijo, tal como revelaron las investigaciones que realice, solo tenía que obedecer las reglas que me imponían mis padres. Eso era la mayor parte del tiempo, porque de vez en cuando cruzaba la línea auto impuesta y ayudaba a mis amigos con sus planes. Era difícil decir no, especialmente cuando aquello significaba pasar más tiempo solo.

El tiempo paso rápido, tan rápido que no recuerdo bien como conocí a cada uno de los chicos que viven en Peach Creek. Tampoco sé en qué momento consolidamos la fama  de nuestro grupo o asociación para estafar a las personas. Aun cuando era algo tan inmoral y anti-ético (después de todo soy un científico…) podría comprender a la perfección porque Eddy era así, al igual que Ed y yo, era un incomprendido que solo quería amor.

El problema es que nada es para siempre y casi sin percatarme…mi zona de comodidad desapareció gradualmente. Esto cobro sentido cuando todos los chicos que vivimos en Peach Creek derrocamos la figura del hermano mayor de Eddy, quien represento de alguna forma nuestros miedos más profundos.


End file.
